Lost And Found
by ALonesomeAuthor
Summary: After a misunderstanding between Master and Padawan, leaves seven year old Obi-Wan Kenobi in tears, his thoughts turn to his brother, Owen and the family he had once had but would never see again. Or wouldn't he? He knew how to fly and he knew his destination: Stewjon. Warning: Spanking fic, if you don't like that, then don't read. Three-shot, no slash, enjoy!
1. The Flight

**A/N: A guest reviewer for my other story, 'Me And My Big Mouth', requested that I write another Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon story making Obi-Wan younger. So here it is, completely for my guest reviewer, Sheryl! I hope that you enjoy it! Also I have no idea if this actually follows the Star Wars time line or universe, since I have only ever watched the movies. Some of this story is based of a Star Wars wiki and my own thoughts. So if something isn't right, I'll quote Han Solo: 'It's not my fault!'.  
**

**Warning: This story contains spanking of a child by a father figure. If you don't enjoy stories like this then please read one that is more suited to you. There are plenty of stories out there folks just waiting to be read, if you don't care for mine. **

**Artwork: The cover image belongs to SparkleWolf7000 on DeviantArt. I don't own the image and I do have her permission to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters; I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

* * *

Lost And Found

The Flight

* * *

"Where has that boy gone too now?"

Qui-Gon had been waiting for his Padawan to arrive for his training lesson for nearly a hour before he decided to take it upon himself to go and find boy. Qui-Gon huffed irritated, Obi-Wan hadn't long been his apprentice and he was quite sure how to handle the child yet. When it came to training Obi-wan was almost more trouble than Xanatos, almost. Thoughts of his former apprentice ran through Qui-Gon's mind as he walked through the Temple. Xanatos had gone through a stage when he was nearing fifteen, of refusing to train. But that had been due Xanatos's pride and arrogance, Obi-Wan was only seven and still had a child's waywardness in his heart. He had most likely forgotten that he even had a training lesson. He sighed and tried to think of all the places a seven year old would like to spend his time playing. He remembered something about Obi-wan liking the speeders that were in the hanger bay. Deciding that was a good a place to start, Qui-Gon turned down the corridor in search of his lost padawan.

Obi-wan had been humming to himself happily as he tightened to bolts on the green speeder that he had only recently discovered to be Qui-Gon's. It was going to make sure that it was always in perfect condition as a way to say thank you to the only Jedi that had even considered making him their padawan. Obi-wan smiled and wondered how his master would react when he found out what his padawan had done for him.

"Obi-wan!"

The child jumped at the stern tone and dropped the wrench he had been using. Obi-wan looked up to see an angry looking Qui-Gon looming over him.

"What are you doing?" Qui-Gon demanded, then without waiting for an answer he continued, "You have been neglecting your training. Come."

"I-I was o-only trying to- I m-m-mean, as a way to-" Obi-wan began haltingly before Qui-Gon cut across him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now come! You are late for your training."

"Yes Master..." whispered Obi-wan.

Training had not gone well for master nor padawan. Obi-wan could not focus on the tasks that Qui-Gon had ordered him to complete, and he had not helped the boy with his sharp reprimands. By the end of the session Qui-Gon had snapped angrily at Obi-wan before walking away and Obi-Wan had ran from the training hall in tears.

Obi-wan didn't even look to see where he was going or who he was running into. He was vaguely aware that someone had stopped him and asked if he was alright but he only shrugged them off and kept running until he tripped and fell down with a small cry. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw that he was in a part of the Temple that he had never been before. The corridor that he was in appeared to be deserted so Obi-wan leaned against the wall and sniffled into his tunic. Why was his master being so mean? He had really tried his best, but Qui-Gon's angry words and scowls had been distracting and Obi-Wan had trouble focusing on Force lifting the metal balls as he had been instructed. He hugged his knees to his chest. He had been happy that Qui-Gon had consented to be his master. He had been the first Jedi to take an interest in him and had come to a training session of his once or twice. He had seemed like such a kind man, just like how Owen had been.

Obi-Wan could remember little of his life before coming to Coruscant, but his brother had one of them. He smiled at a memory of Owen and himself playing on a grassy hillside while his brother cast him an indulgent smile. His brother had always been a kind and caring man with a warm easy smile that he bestowed on all, a man that loved others with all his heart. That was something that Obi-Wan sorely missed. Love. It was nonexistent amongst the Jedi or if they did feel it they didn't show it. Obi-Wan sniffled again. No, they was clearing no Jedi that felt love. He may be young but he wasn't stupid. He knew of the other Jedi apprentices disdain for his emotional outbursts, and most of the masters shunned him for this reason also. The only two masters that seemed willing to overlook his frequent uses of his emotions were Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon. Fresh tears slipped down Obi-Wan's face as his thoughts landed on his Master. He pushed those thoughts of Qui-Gon, a man he so desperately wanted to love and feel loved by, to the back of his mind and returned to thoughts of Owen and the family he had once had and would never see again.

Obi-Wan blinked. Or wouldn't he? He knew how to fly and he knew his destination. Stewjon. He was unwanted here anyway, he would just leave and make his way back to the family that loved him. Standing quickly, decision made, the seven year old backtracked and made his way to his and Qui-Gon's quarters. He was halfway there when he heard the heavy booted feet of a Jedi walking quickly down the corridors. Hiding quickly behind a marble statue, he waited until the said Jedi passed, before slipping away in the opposite direction, never noticing that the Jedi in question was Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon sighed. He was already berating himself for the way he had treated Obi-Wan. He should have helped Obi-Wan when it became apparent that the child was having trouble focusing on his assignment, not snapped at him degradingly. Obi-Wan was remarkably skilled and he had not been acknowledging the boy's achievements as of late and had even gone so far as to expend some of his frustration out on the child. Qui-Gon could not seem to get the image of little Obi-Wan standing with tears in his eyes as Qui-Gon had turned from him. He had been to harsh on him, and Qui-Gon could not even say that he had a reason for being so. He sighed again as he began to search the corridors once again for his little lost padawan.

He had already searched their quarters in the off chance that Obi-Wan might be there. But as Qui-Gon suspected, the child was no where to be found in the rooms. Abandoning his rooms he decided to try the hanger bay again. Obi-Wan might have gone there to finish his project or to vent to the pilots, as he had found out the boy liked to do. Entering the hanger, Qui-Gon fully expected to see the blonde head of his padawan working on a speeder off in the back somewhere. It was something of a shock when there was no sign of the seven year old at all. Qui-Gon felt a sudden pang of uneasiness hit him. His force bond with Obi-wan was not yet strong enough to sense where the boy might be or if he was hurt. A chilling thought as Qui-Gon quickly discovered. Giving out orders to one of the pilots, that if his padawan should return here that they would inform him and keep the boy with them until he could retrieve him, Qui-Gon left to resume his hunt.

Obi-Wan had been cautious as he walked down the halls, making his way to his quarters, making certain that no one saw him. He didn't want anyone to tell Qui-Gon that they had seen him. Reaching their quarters, he opened the door and peeked inside, half expecting to see Qui-Gon sitting in his chair waiting for him. The welcome sight of a deserted room met Obi-Wan's line of vision. Perfect. He dashed over to his bed and halfway crawled up under it in order to retrieve the small box that contained his few meager possessions: His backpack, in which he had brought all of his belongs when he left Stewjon, his storybooks that his mother had read to him as a child, his recorder and projector, a little model of the galaxy, which lit up and glowed in the dark, and the little wooden carved figurine of his old home that Owen had carved for him.

The memory of the day when his brother carved it for him caught Obi-Wan unawares. It had been the day Obi-Wan left for Coruscant. A man in green robes had seen what Owen was doing and had sneered and said that it as a waste of time as there were machines that could do it far better. Owen had just smiled his smile and continued with what he had been doing. Owen had handed it to Obi-Wan as the boy was about to leave, saying with that same easy warm smile of his,

_"I carved this for you little brother so that you might remember your home when you are far away."_

Obi-Wan hadn't even remembered the memory until he held the little carving in his hand. Tears formed up in his eyes again and he brushed them away quickly before they could fall. He had no reason to cry now. He would be seeing Owen and his parents very soon. Grabbing his spare clothing the child packed everything carefully so that they wouldn't break, before hauling the knapsack onto his shoulders and left the room. Knowing that he would need to get to the hanger bay as quickly as he could, he broke out into a run and thankfully made it to the hanger without much notice.

Gasping for breath just outside the door, the seven year old looked around and pushed the button on the door that allowed him entrance. His presence was immediately noticed by one of the pilots with whom he was friendly with.

"Ah! There you are Obi-Wan!"

"Not now, Jix!" the child squeaked, as he made his way to the ships, not seeing or hearing one of the pilots talking on the intercom.

"Hang on a moment!" called Jix "Did you know that Master Qui-Gon is looking for you? He asked me to keep you here until he could get you. Would you like to work on one of the speeders until he gets here?"

Jix's last question was lost to the waves of panic that hit Obi-Wan. How did Qui-Gon find out? What was Qui-Gon going to do to him? Obi-Wan had heard tales from the other padawans, tales he would rather not think about. He trembled. He was only seven! There was no way he would survive that! No, escape was now truely his only option.

"Obi? You alright? You look ill. Obi-"

Jix's words were suddenly cut short as the young padawan force lifted him in the air and threw him up against the wall. Jix crumpled to the ground his eyes glassy and unfocused, but still conscious, if only barely. The other pilots turned and looked at Obi-Wan bewildered, before trying to get to the panicking child, only to be held back by a wall created by the force to shield the boy. It was taking nearly all of Obi-Wan's strength to hold the shield up and make his way to the ships. He needed to try a different tactic. He dropped the shield so suddenly that the pilots who had been pushing against it fell forward on their faces. The padawan waited until the pilots had regained their feet before waving his hand across the air and said,

"You will not hinder me."

"We will not hinder him."

"You will let me take a ship and leave." said Obi-Wan, waving his hand again.

"We'll let him take a ship and leave.

"Open the hanger doors."

"Open the hanger doors."

"Carry on."

"Carry on."

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and backed away to the nearest spaceship and began to crawl into the cockpit. A voice halted him.

"What in the name of the Galactic Republic do you think you're doing Obi?" Jix demanded as he sluggishly tried to reach Obi-Wan's ship.

"I'm going home. I'm sorry...Goodbye Jix."

The cockpit flap slammed shut and the force of the spaceship taking off, knocked Jix to the ground. His head pounded and spun trying to process what had just happened, until he slipped under the roaring waves of unconsciousness.

After nearly an hour of searching and not finding Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was beginning to feel like he was playing an eternal game of hide and seek, except that there were no rules, no boundaries, and he had no idea what the home-safe was that Obi-Wan was trying to reach before he did. He was about to return to his quarters hoping that the child would be there, when a voice called out from over the intercom.

_"Master Qui-Gon to the hanger bay, please. Master Qui-Gon to the hanger bay.__"_

Qui-Gon let out a relieved breath and turned back, doubling around to the hanger. Oh, that boy had better have a good reason for worrying him. Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. No, he needed to keep his temper this time. He was the reason that Obi-Wan had been hiding for hours in the first place. It would not do to have the child afraid of him. He seen the effects that had between padawan and master relationships before. The end result was not desirable. But he still had no idea what to do with Obi-Wan. The child had skill and had done exceedingly well all things considered, but the boy would not focus. Despite Qui-Gon's past behavior he was very fond of the boy and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. He began pondering ways to help his very young padawan when he heard an urgent voice over the intercom.

_"Medical staff required at the hanger bay. Repeat, medical staff required at the hanger bay."_

Qui-Gon froze. Medical staff? Had Obi-Wan hurt himself? Had a ship fallen on him? Qui-Gon damned his horribly weak force bond with his apprentice and took off at a run, praying to whatever higher being there was that ruled the force, that Obi-Wan was not severely hurt. It didn't take Qui-Gon long to return to the hanger bay but the sight that met his eyes was not the one he expected. He had not expected to see containers strewn about the hanger as if they had been run over by an airship, he didn't expect to see one of the ships missing, but he did expect to see the group of pilots clustered around a body that was lying on the floor. Pushing his way through the pilots Qui-Gon received another shock. It wasn't Obi-Wan lying on the floor. It was Jix, the technician that saw to the repairs on his speeder. Kneeling he saw that Jix's eyes were open and alert, even though they were a little unfocused. Jix grabbed ahold of Qui-Gon's arm said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I couldn't get to him in time."

"Easy Jix. Where is Obi-Wan?" asked Qui-Gon calmly, fighting the roaring panic that was trying claw it's way through his stoic demeanor.

"He left. Said he was going home. Took a ship and left..." answered Jix, before he clutched his head and groaned.

Qui-Gon clapped the man on the shoulder gently before moving out of the way for the swarm of medics that had arrived. Turing to one of the pilots, he demanded to know the whole story, which the pilot gladly related. Now that the account had been told to him, Qui-Gon quickly thanked the pilot and asked him to fit a ship for flight, walking off to where his speeder was parked.

A surge of anger hit Qui-Gon so forcefully that he actually longed to punch something. How could the boy be so foolish? Surely Obi-Wan knew that he would be followed by Qui-Gon and brought back. What was he thinking? Did he actually think he could reach his home planet without running into trouble? Why would he even do such a thing? Obi-Wan's actions didn't make sense to Qui-Gon.

"Felt a disturbance in the force, I did. Upset you are."

Qui-Gon spun on his heel and saw Master Yoda standing behind him.

"Yes Master, Obi-Wan has run off! To Stewjon no less. I can't even imagine what he is thinking." said Qui-Gon, some of his frustration coming out in his voice.

"Guarded that child's mind is. See him I cannot."

"It doesn't matter if you can see him or not Master. I know where he is going and I will find him."

* * *

**A/N: I had not intended to make this a multi-chapter story but I found that it was too long to post as a oneshot.  
**


	2. The Chase

**A/N: Forgive me if I took longer than expected. And since someone keeps mentioning this, I know that I make terrible grammar mistakes, but I don't have a beta so please bear with the mistakes and instead of just PMing me and saying that I made a grammatical mistake tell me where so that I can fix it. Thank you.  
**

**Warning: This story contains spanking of a child by a father figure. If you don't enjoy stories like this then please read one that is more suited to you. There are plenty of stories out there folks just waiting to be read, if you don't care for mine. **

**Artwork: The cover image belongs to SparkleWolf7000 on DeviantArt. I don't own the image and I do have her permission to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters; I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to banish the lingering guilt that had settled apparently, irrevocably in his heart as he guided his little ship through the darkness of space. Typing the coordinates in the navigation system, he marked the course he would need to take to reach Stewjon. Some part of him wanted to turn the ship around and head back to Coruscant. But fear of returning and the longing to see his brother kept him going. Obi-Wan clenched his fists around the steering yoke to stop them from shaking as the rush of adrenaline left his system. Now that his emotions had died down a bit, Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he had done. He had caused bodily harm to Jix and Force controlled the others. He had abused the power of the Force. Obi-Wan felt a few tears of shame slip down his cheeks and he rested his head against the dashboard. What if his brother didn't even want to take him back after what he had done? The thought made the seven year old cry even more.

A sudden loud beeping on the terminal, startled Obi-Wan from his thoughts. Glancing at the radar, he saw an incoming ship, an incoming ship that had followed his exact flight trajectory. Qui-Gon may not have been able to sense his Force pattern through their weak bond but Obi-Wan could most certainly feel his masters knew that Qui-Gon as on that ship. He unsure of what Qui-Gon would do to him, or for that matter The Council. He had been so sure that no one would come after him, none of the Jedi had cared about him when he was on Coruscant. Maybe Qui-Gon had come to take him back, maybe he really did care. Or maybe he had just come to take Obi-Wan back and punish him or to let The Council excommunicate him. Fear hit Obi-Wan so forcefully that he panicked. Jerking the steering yoke he turned the ship to the left, trying to fly out of range of Qui-Gon's radar. Keeping his eyes trained on the radar screen, Obi-wan didn't notice how far afield he was flying. A sudden clunk on the roof of his his ship made Obi-Wan jerk his head up. He was not expecting nor prepared to see an asteroid flying towards him. Diving down under it he narrowly missed being hit head on. A different kind of fear took ahold of Obi-Wan as he tried to steer clear of the flying rocks that were trying to batter his little vessel. And he still had Qui-Gon to deal with, who had kept close, despite the floating obstacles that were in the way. Maneuvering as carefully as he could through the asteroid field, he tried to lose Qui-Gon and escape. But just as suddenly as he had entered the asteroid field, Obi-Wan was suddenly out of it. He couldn't help the sigh of relief which Obi-Wan sucked back in sharply as the beeping on the terminal grew louder and Obi-Wan realized that Qui-Gon was getting closer to his position. Knowing that there would be no way to out maneuver Qui-Gon in space now, Obi-Wan did the only thing his irrational seven year old mind could think of: He jumped the hyperdrive to light speed.

Qui-Gon blinked for a moment at where his young padawan's ship had been, before he too jumped to light speed; pushing the level so forcefully, he was sure that he had broken it. He had had a hard time believing that his young padawan would have braved an asteroid field just to escape him, and he was having an even harder time believing that he had jumped to lightspeed. There was clearly something more to this than what he had originally thought was he had departed Coruscant. He had thought that this was just a childish tantrum that Obi-Wan was throwing, now he was not so sure. He had sensed fear coming from Obi-Wan, how could he not? Even without a strong Force bond, Qui-Gon could feel the fear radiating from the little ship he was following. It had surprised him when he had first caught up to his padawan. He had not expected that. Even more determined to find Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon closely monitored the trajectory that he thought Obi-Wan would have used once he had jumped to lightspeed. If he kept this speed up he would only be a few minutes behind Obi-Wan when they landed. And the Force help that boy when they did!

Obi-Wan barely waited for the ship to land on the grassy hillscape of Stewjon, before he was pulling on the lever that opened the hatch and running as fast as he could. Dragging his backpack onto his shoulders as he ran, Obi-Wan knew that he had little time before Qui-Gon found him. He only needed to find his brother before Qui-Gon caught up to him. As long as he could tell Owen everything then he would be able to stay on Stewjon with his family. Owen would never let Qui-Gon take him back to Coruscant after learning the truth. Obi-Wan had gotten to lost in the bitter thoughts that had lead to his little escape that he didn't look where he was going and ran into something solid and landed hard on his backside.

"Are you alright little one?"

Obi-Wan looked up to see who he had run into. A warm smile and crinkly eyes that were laced with worry met his upturned gaze. He knew that smile and those eyes. He nodded speechless and accepted the mans hand up. Summoning his courage, Obi-Wan asked quietly,

"O-Owen Kenobi?

"Yes...That is my name." He smiled again. "You look familiar. Do you live around here?"

"I-I used to a long time ago. Me and my b-brother would play on the hills here in the sunshine." whispered Obi-Wan, as he stared at the ground.

Owen's eyes suddenly grew wide and he acted as though he could not get enough air to fill his lungs.

"Ben? Ben is that you?"

"M-my names Obi-Wan Kenobi." the child replied.

"It is you Ben!" Owen's smile broadened, before his features fixed themselves into a stern look, that suddenly reminded Obi-Wan of his master. "What are you doing here? Does the Jedi Council know where you are? Who came with you?"

Obi-Wan just blinked at him for a minute before he burst into tears and clung to his brothers pant leg. At first he seemed taken aback but then Owen sighed and scooped his baby brother up in his arms as he had done long ago, and carried the crying child back to his home. Owen had to admit he had missed carrying Ben around like this. Obi-Wan curled closer instinctively and began to cry anew.

"What's this? Tears? Why are you crying Ben?" asked Owen gently though confused.

Obi-Wan just shook his head and turned his head a little so that he could draw a little more fresh air. As the house drew near in sight, Obi-Wan suddenly looked up and then gasped.

"That's not our house!" he exclaimed.

"No it isn't, that house burned down nearly three years ago. It was about a year after you had left." said Owen. "I'm surprised that you remember what the house looked like."

"How could I not?" said Obi-Wan confused and he pulled his pack around and began to rummage through it. After a moment he had found what he had sought and pulled it out and held it before Owen. It was the little wooden model that he had carved "You carved this for me remember? You said _'I carved this for you little brother, so that you might remember your home when you are far away.'_ Remember?"

"I had no idea you had kept it." said Owen as he climbed up the front steps. "It was a nice home and I'm glad that you remember it, but this one is nice too, is it not?" Obi-Wan nodded silently, as he surveyed the front porch.

As Obi-Wan carefully examined the exterior of the building that was now his brothers home, Owen allowed himself this time to look his baby brother over. He had been well treating that much could be seen, at least physically well treated. It made no sense that he would risk everything just for a chance to see him. Perhaps he had wanted to visit and The Council had forbidden it? He doubted it. Younglings were allowed to visit their families though admittedly the parents or other family members were usually the ones to visit the younglings at the Temple not the other way around. Owen could not honestly think of a good plausible reason why his brother would do this, especially right after becoming a padawan, something every youngling at the Temple hoped for. Catching a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, Owen noticed a Jedi had come up towards them but was taking care that the child in his arms did not see him. Owen turned and was about to speak when the Jedi raised a finger to his lips and shook his head. Owen got the distinct impression that this man was his brothers master but it would have seemed that he too, had no idea the reason why the child had run off and was hoping that he would now find out. Watching as Jedi faded into the shadows cast by the afternoon sun, Owen decided that it was time for his brother to explain himself.

"Alright now, what is this about Ben?" asked Owen, as he sat down in one the chairs outside, letting the child sit on his lap.

"Obi-Wan. My name is Obi-Wan." whispered Obi-wan as he buried his face in his brother's shirt.

"Is that the name that was given to you when you joined the Jedi?"

"I-I guess...It's what I've always been called."

"Not always. The name you were given when you were born was Ben, Ben Kenobi."

"I don't remember that...I've always been called Obi-wan."

"Very well, I'll call you Obi-Wan then."

"You can call me Ben if you want." said Obi-Wan quietly.

"Make up your mind." laughed Owen. "Which one would you prefer?"

Obi-Wan had to think about that for a minute. Honestly he liked Obi-Wan better, but that could have been because he was used to hearing it. But Ben was nice too, and almost special. It was the name his brother had called him by.

"Ben. You can call me Ben, but I only want you to call me that." Obi-Wan finally answered.

"As you wish...Now on to the question. What is all this about? Why are you not in Coruscant? I had heard from the Jedi Council that you had recently become a padawan, where is your master?"

Obi-Wan was startled by the amount of questions and stuttered for a moment. His first thought was to tell the truth but he could not tell that story, not to his brother, the very thought alone made him squirm, so Obi-Wan did the next best thing: He lied.

"Oh I said that I was feeling lonely and my master suggested that I come and visit with you."

"Is that so? Why did he not accompany you? I'm certain that no master would have allowed his seven year old padawan to fly half way across the galaxy to see his family alone." said Owen lightly. "Besides I thought that Jedi handled those types of matters through meditation?"

It was true, Jedi's were taught to expel emotions and feelings such as loneliness through meditation, Obi-Wan could not get the hang of meditation. For some reason he couldn't stop the thoughts of: '_This isn't working'_ out of his mind long enough to hear the Force, much less expel his emotions among it.

"Meditation doesn't really work for me so I was allowed to come see you." lied Obi-Wan, as he buried his face in the linen again.

"Ben."

Owen waited until Obi-Wan had pulled back out of his shirt before saying sternly,

"I do not appreciate being lied to, I hope you fully understand that. Now I asked you why you had come here alone. You have so far told me small little half-truths. I have no doubt that you were lonely and that you gave in to the feeling and came here, but do not lie and say that it was allowed or that The Council or your master knows where you are. I want to know why you ran off. The real reason if you please, Ben."

After taking one look at the glare Owen was giving him, Obi-Wan spilled the whole wretched story. How he had been trying to do something nice for Qui-Gon for taking him as his padawan, how Qui-Gon had snapped at him and that he had run away and harmed his friends and abused the Force to do so. Owen looked thoughtful for a moment. It was not the story he had expected his younger sibling to come bursting out with, but he knew that it was the truth. Still, there was no clear reason for his little escape.

"I see, but that doesn't explain why you ran away. So your master scolded you and misunderstood what you had been doing with his speeder. That is really no cause to run away Ben." Owen said, after a long minute. "Why did you not just explain what you had been doing with the speeder, or why you were having trouble with the lesson?"

"Because he wouldn't let me! And I'm not supposed to contradict my master! He wouldn't listen! B-But I-I could've handled all that if I was wanted! I'm not wanted there! Qui-Gon was forced into taking me on as his learner. He doesn't want me! And The Council doesn't either! Qui-Gon doesn't care! He doesn't want to teach me! I thought he was like you but he's not! He doesn't care! I want him to! And I want to be!" sobbed Obi-Wan.

"Be cared about? Be loved?"

Obi-Wan made no indication that he had heard Owen at all, and continued brokenly.

"I-It doesn't m-make sense! All the other padawans hate me a-and call me weak because I can't control my emotions. I-I've tried my best but The Council must have thought so too because they kept trying to push me off on any jedi knight or master that noticed me and t-t-the only one who did was Qui-Gon and n-now he's shown that he doesn't care either! I liked him! I-I thought- I thought he would c-care!" Obi-Wan's face twisted into the wrong sort of shape as it does when one is trying to hold back tears, but he was unsuccessful and burst into uncontrolled sobbing.

Qui-Gon rubbed a temple and berated himself for not having seen this before. He could not believe that he had failed his little one so badly. Obi-Wan had come from a very loving family. One that easily and freely showed it. He would not have understood the small gestures of feeling that the other Jedi's would have displayed. He had not understood that The Council's 'pushing him off on any Jedi that would have him' was an act of kindness to keep him from becoming a member of the Jedi Service Corp. Their veiled kindness would have been lost on little Obi-Wan. That must have been why the child ahd taken to him at first. He himself had always shown more feeling and emotion than many others, after all he was hardly the conventional Jedi and Obi-Wan had picked up on that and had taken a immediate liking to him, from the very first time they had met. Perhaps it had been the fact the he had smiled and complimented Obi-Wan and had acknowledged the child's abilities. So when he suddenly turned cold, distant and aloof. being nothing more than a stern severe, instructor...small wonder his padawan viewed it as a betrayal, small wonder that he had run back to the one place he had had someone who cared for him. Qui-Gon sighed to himself. Well it was time to make things right with his padawan. Stepping out out the shadows that ringed the eastern side of the house, Qui-Gon said.

"But I do care little padawan."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on vacation and will not be writing for a week or two. So I won't even start writing chapter 3 until I get back. Just letting yall know and I'll see you around! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Consequences

** A/N: Please forgive the lateness and sorry if it's not as good as the last two chapters but please enjoy the last chapter if you can anyway. Please think of it as an early Christmas present to all of you! :) Merry Christmas!  
**

**Warning: **This story contains spanking of a child by a father figure. If you don't enjoy stories like this then please read one that is more suited to you. There are plenty of stories out there folks just waiting to be read, if you don't care for mine. ****

**Artwork: The cover image belongs to SparkleWolf7000 on DeviantArt. I don't own the image and I do have her permission to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters; I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

* * *

"But I do care little padawan." Qui-Gon said quietly, as he made himself visible to the child.

Qui-Gon watched as a thousand emotions flashed across his little apprentices facial features. Disbelief and fear being the most prominent of them all.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan squeaked in terror, as he leaped off of Owen's lap and backed away. "M-Master! I-I-I-"

"Easy, little one, you do not need to be afraid of me." said Qui-Gon said, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"Please!" Obi-Wan gasped, as he tried to escape into the house. "I'm s-s-sorry! S-sorry!"

"Ben...you can at least have the courtesy to hear your master out." said Owen firmly as he grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulder and held him in place. But Obi-Wan was beyond reason and he fought fiercely against the hold that Owen had on him. He kicked Owen in the shins and bolted into the house. "Ben! Ben!" yelled Owen, as he nursed his bruised leg.

"I'll handle him from here, Sir. I thank you for finding him Mr-?"

"Owen, Owen Kenobi."

The two men shook hands briefly before Qui-Gon turned his eyes to the front door that his padawan had just burst through. He heaved a sigh and strode over to the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Be gentle, Ben believes that you don't love him and he will require a lot of convincing." said Owen sadly.

"I understand. I am sorry, I will not fail your brother again." said Qui-Gon humbly.

"I do not believe that you have failed my brother at all, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon bowed his head at the man's words before walking into the house in search of Obi-Wan. It didn't take Qui-Gon long to locate his wayward padawan. He found the boy hiding in an upstairs bedroom, curled up in the corner, crying into his knees. It broke Qui-Gon's heart to see his little apprentice so hurt, so lost, so scared, scared of him. He reached out a hand to touch the boy, but Obi-Wan jerked away and cried.

"Please! Please don't beat me! I'm sorry! I'll never run away again, I promise! Just please don't beat me!"

Qui-Gon pulled his hand back as though he had been burned and a pained look crossed his face. He crouched down so that he was near eye level with the boy and asked little confusedly.

"Beat you? Why do you think that I would beat you Obi-Wan?"

"B-b-bec-cause all t-the older Pad-dawan's said that y-you would if I d-did something wrong!" howled Obi-Wan.

"What exactly did they say?"

"Just that! That you would beat me if I did something wrong! Please Master! I'll be good! I'm sorry! I'll never ever run off again!"

"Oh my little one, my scared lost little one..." Qui-Gon sighed, blinking back tears, "Listen to me Obi-Wan. I will never beat you, I love you too much to ever do that to you. Do you hear me?"

Obi-Wan drew his face up slowly from his damp knees and blinked at his Master in surprise.

"You...You l-love me?"

"Have you any doubts?" asked Qui-Gon, a little hurt.

"But t-t-th-then why? Why did you yell at me? You-you wouldn't let me explain!" shouted Obi-Wan, before he clamped his hands over his mouth and looked up at his Master apprehensively, wondering if he was going to punished for his disrespect.

"A failing on my part, Obi-Wan, and I am sorry for it. I was frustrated and irritated, but that was no excuse to have taken it on you. I am sorry, forgive me..."

Again Obi-Wan simply blinked at Qui-Gon. His Master...loved him? Did that mean that Qui-Gon hadn't flown half-way across the galaxy just to punish him?

"You love me?" Obi-Wan whispered again.

"Of course I do, my little one. I am sorry that I don't always show it, but I truely do." said Qui-Gon, as he opened his arms in invitation.

Obi-Wan didn't need to be told twice and he threw himself into his masters arms and buried his face in the man's tunic, sobs ripping themselves from the little boys mouth. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the child and allowed him to cry and soak up the soft nonsense words that he kept whispering the child's ear. They stayed that way for several minutes before Qui-Gon pulled away and said in a sterner voice than before.

"Now I will be the first to admit that I too was in the wrong in the situation, your behavior, my young padawan, has been acceptable. And as such your punishment-"

"P-p-punishment?" Obi-Wan spluttered. B-b-but! Y-you said that you l-loved me!" cried Obi-Wan.

"And I do, Obi-Wan. I love you too much to allow you get away with such behavior. Therefore I am going to spank you." said Qui-Gon.

"You don't love me then! My brother wouldn't do that! My brother loves me!" sobbed Obi-Wan, pushing Qui-Gon away as he ran out of the room.

Qui-Gon sighed and followed Obi-Wan into the living room, where he found the boy curled up in Owen's lap, sobbing. He leaned against the doorframe and listened as Owen tried to calm the little boy down.

"You were wrong! He doesn't love me at all! H-he said he w-w-was going to-to..."

"Punish you? Spank you?" said Owen "I hope he does because if he doesn't then I will."

"W-what?" Obi-Wan gulped as he raised his face from Owen's damp shirt.

"Listen to me Ben. Just because Master Qui-Gon is going to spank you doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, it doesn't mean I don't love you. The contrary in fact. It means that he cares enough to correct you." seeing Obi-Wan looking at him confusedly, Owen sighed and asked, "Do you know what punishment means?"

"Being hit by someone else." answered Obi-Wan tearfully.

"No Ben, no. That's not what it means. Punishment is the consequence of wrong-doing. That is what a spanking is, punishment. Punishment doesn't necessarily mean a spanking, Ben, it can be anything that will teach you not to do bad things, to help make you into a better person and a better Jedi. It means that somebody cares about you and loves you enough to make sure that you grow up to be the good person that everyone knows is there. Don't you want that Ben?"

"...Y-yes..."

"And you think that Qui-Gon wouldn't know that?"

"...Yes..."

"So do you think that Master Qui-Gon deserved the worry and fright of you leaving?"

"...No." Obi-Wan's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Then would you not say that it is just that you be held accountable for your wrong-doing?"

Obi-Wan nodded silently and felt fresh tears sting his eyes. He was beyond remorseful and his sense of justice had been pricked so he bravely slid from the safety of his brother's lap and stood before Qui-Gon, albeit a little teary-eyed, and said clearly,

"I'm sorry Master...I'm ready to face my punishment."

Qui-Gon gave his padawan a small nod and offered his hand to the boy.

"My bedroom is just down the hall, Master Qui-Gon. Feel free to use it as long as necessary."

"My thanks. Truely." said Qui-Gon sincerely as he left the room with his padawan in tow.

Obi-Wan stood nervously by the door as his Master seated himself on Owen's large bed. He felt a jolt of fright when Qui-Gon motioned him over, but bravely swallowed as much of the fear as he could and tried to act like the brave Jedi he wanted to be, crossing the room to stand before his Master. Qui-Gon, not wanting to drag this out any longer for his little one, quickly drew Obi-Wan over his knee. He heard Obi-Wan's frightened gasp as the boy's stomach connected with his knees. Qui-Gon sighed and gently laid a hand on the little boy's back and began to rub it. Wanting to make sure that the child did indeed know exactly why he was in this position Qui-Gon asked sternly.

"Tell me Obi-Wan, why are you getting this spanking?"

"Because I was being frustrating with my training, I ran away, I scared you, and I disappointed you." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Not exactly, little one. You are only being spanked because you were reckless and ran away from the Temple and put yourself at risk. You were not being frustrating with your training at all, just because I was frustrated that doesn't mean it was because of you. And I am not disappointed in you either Obi-Wan, I will never be disappointed in you, I may wish you had made better choices, and I may have have to teach you to make better choices, but I will never be disappointed in you. And while yes you did scare me that's not really something that you need to be punished for. Do you understand me Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan burst into tears and just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't hear you."

"Y-y-yes Master! I understand!"

"Good then let's not belabor this any longer." said Qui-Gon as he raised his hand above the little unturned backside before him.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his master's hand rise in the air. But it never came down. Qbi-Wan opened his eyes and turned a little to see his master. He was met with a stern but somewhat questioning glare. The little boy, unsure of what he had done that had angered his Master, started spewing apologies in the hopes that it would appease Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan that is enough." said Qui-Gon quietly. "I am not angry with you. Just a little curious as to why you think that you need to mentally shield yourself from me."

Qui-Gon was surprised when his young padawan suddenly started fighting and bucking to try and get off of his lap. Pressing down a little more firmly, Qui-Gon brought his hand down sharply across Obi-Wan's small backside.

"That is enough, Obi-Wan. Stop struggling and remove your shields." said Qui-Gon sternly. He was surprised and impressed that his little padawan actually knew how to put up a mental shield, but foresaw how that little skill of Obi-Wan's could become troublesome in the future. Bringing his hand down for the second time with a little more force, he said, "Obi-Wan there is nothing you need to hide from me. Not now, not ever, my young apprentice now remove your shields."

"B-Bu-u-t, you-you'll be up-upset at m-m-me!" the child cried.

"I sincerely doubt that, though if your shields remain up, then I will most certainly be upset with you."

"I-I always p-put up a shield when I'm being punished. I know I'm n-n-no-not supposed to..."

"Then why do you? Is it because you are afraid?"

Obi-Wan gasped and then went resolutely silent and Qui-Gon just shrugged and began the child's punishment in earnest, falling into a steady rhythm of swats. After a moment had passed he had to admit that Obi-Wan was doing an excellent job with the silent treatment, until he caught sight of What Obi-Wan was doing. He sighed and stopped and bent down, pulling Obi-Wan's bloody lip from his teeth before saying firmly as he continued with his onslaught on Obi-Wan's backside.

"There will be none of that Obi-Wan. I will not have you hurting yourself."

"As if you cared about that! You're the one who's h-hitting me!" spat Obi-wan as he began to squirm around.

"Enough of your insolence, my young padawan! Stop fighting me. Now, am I hitting you?"

"Yes!" snapped Obi-Wan, trying to sound angry through his tears.

"Am I?"

"Yes..."Obi-Wan persisted, though in a defeated tone.

"Am I?" Qui-Gon repeated.

Obi-Wan burst into fresh tears and whispered quietly.

"N-No..."

"Then what am I doing?"

"P-p-punishing me...Because I-I'm b-bad...I'm a bad Jedi..." Obi-Wan sobbed, going limp over his masters lap.

Qui-Gon was surprised just how quickly Obi-Wan's defiance turned to self deprecation. It was one of the many traits that he was just now learning his padawan possessed. Well on that score at least he could settle Obi-Wan's mind.

"No Obi-Wan, you are not a bad Jedi. You are a good little Jedi who has made a mistake and is being corrected for making that mistake. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mast-Ahhh!"

It was the first honest cry so far that had come from the boy and he now began to cry. Tears began to run down his face. Qui-Gon knew that they were almost finished and had to admit, he was glad for it. He hated having to punish any of his padawans.

"Good, and do you understand that there is nothing that you need to hide from me?" asked Qui-Gon, laying down another solid spank. Obi-Wan cried out and just nodded. Qui-Gon sighed and gave the boy another hard spank. "Verbal response, please, my padawan."

"Y-yes M-M-Master."

"Then answer me, why do you put up a shield when you are being punished at the Temple? Are you afraid?" Obi-Wan nodded again, but this time Qui-Gon let it slide. "Why?"

It was a simple enough question. And Obi-Wan wanted to tell his master but he was afraid that Qui-Gon would see him as weak and be disappointed, and Force knew that he had already disappointed the man enough. Still the child obeyed and lowered his mental shields, though remained silent. Qui-Gon sensed his padawan's hesitation, so he slowed his swats and repeated gently,

"There is nothing you need to hide from me."

"B-because, the Masters are so cold and harsh a-a-and I'm so small...I didn't think that I could handle it...And I'm a Jedi I should handle everything and I'm not supposed to cry! And then when I do they call me weak and that my behavior is unbecoming of a Jedi and that they were disappointed and now you'll be disappointed b-b-be-be-cause I'm weak and unjedi like!" Obi-Wan bawled.

Qui-Gon ceased Obi-Wan's spanking immediately and pulled the boy into his arms. Obi-wan buried his face in his tunic and started to sob. Qui-Gon let the boy cry for a minute before pulling away so that he could see the child's face. Obi-Wan was a sorry sight. Tears still ran down his cheeks from his red puffy eyes.

"Listen to me, Obi-Wan, you are just about anything but disappointing, weak, and as you put it, 'unjedi like'. I foresee you becoming an even better Jedi than myself. You are a young padawan who still needs time to adjust to being a Jedi, and that's fine, I'm here to help you with that. All I ask you _talk _to me instead of running off like you did, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, because I don't want to hear any more self-deprecation coming out of your mouth."

"Master, what does self deprecation mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It means, selling yourself short, thinking that you are less worthy than you really are. Or that you are not good enough, or disappointing."

"Oh...That does come out of my mouth a lot doesn't it...?"

Qui-Gon laughed .

"Yes little one it does, so lets try to keep it to a minimum shall we?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head before whispering,

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"May I go? I have something I want to say to Owen."

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy.

"Of course you can."

Qui-Gon wanted to laugh at the stiff way that Obi-Wan was walking. He was taking small ginger, steps forward as if he was trying to keep his backside from moving but so much. He stifled his laughter however though Obi-Wan's serious little face was enough to make him want to laugh even more. He followed Obi-Wan into the living room and watched as the boy walked up to Owen and said quietly.

"I'm sorry, brother...I'm sorry that I caused you trouble and that I disappointed our family and-"

"Obi-Wan what did I just say about self deprecation?" Qui-Gon sighed.

"I-I mean I'm sorry that my actions disappointed the family and that I'm sorry I'm bad and-"

"Obi-Wan."

"I-I mean...I just...I'm sorry Brother..."

"It's alright Ben." said Owen scooping the boy and settling him down on his lap. "Everything's forgiven now." Owen smiled and whispered in Obi-Wan's ear. "I've missed you so much little brother."

Obi-Wan burst into tears and clung to the man's neck, crying himself out, until the sobs subsided and the child fell into quiet hiccuping. Both men laughed as one of Obi-Wan's hiccups turned into a yawn, that was soon followed by another. His eyes dropped and he was vaguely aware that someone had picked him up from his brother's lap and was carrying him to another room. He was lowered down and his head touched a pillow. Obi-Wan half heard his master saying something about getting some rest and he felt Qui-Gon turn away. The little boy shot a hand out and latched ahold of the man's tunic.

"Please don't go Master..."

Qui-Gon smiled and sat down on the bed beside the boy and gently stroked his hair.

"I'll stay as long as you like."

"Can w'stay here, for few days?" slurred Obi-Wan sleepily.

"Well since we are here, I suppose that we could. It could be time to 'train' you." Qui-Gon laughed.

"Thank you Master, thanks...I love you..." Obi-Wan sighed before drifting off to sleep.

Qui-Gon bent down and kissed Obi-Wan's head relishing the peace and trust that he felt through their weak Force bond.

"Sleep well my little lost padawan...I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it and thank you all for waiting and for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you all and I hope that all of you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
